


Radiant Smile

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 19 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, smiles are personal. What then, does this mean for the Tempered?





	Radiant Smile

_ Her smile is wrong. _

Minfilia’s smile is supposed to be a joyful thing, lighting up the room and lifting everyone’s spirit. To brighten the day and make you think even for just a moment that everything will be okay, that they can do this.  
  
_ Her smile is wrong. _ __  
  
Standing in the gleaming light of the Mother Crystal, all Hemlock feels at the smile on not-Minfilia’s face is a cold and aching loss. There is no warmth in that smile, just a cold and distant fondness.  
  
_Her smile is wrong._


End file.
